Good boys Like Bad Girls
by lorenlight
Summary: He almost couldn't believe it himself, that she could do what she did but she did and now he can't get her off his mind. Watch as Alphonse seems to run into a girl who might not be healthy for him and may even try to kill everyone around him. But does that stop our teddy bear from chasing her? No! now he knows she's real he won't let her go; but at what cost. AlXOC


The sounds in the room would disgust anyone, but anyone who was out roaming the area at that time and in that district would understand and find it a regular part of the city.

The woman bounced madly on top of the man running a hand through her thick dark hair pretending the moans of pleasure she was making were real and the man beneath her thrusting with all his might actually knew what he was doing.

The man began to groan louder and she practically blossomed at the thought that he was almost done, despite the fact that she had not been physically satisfied at all.

He released and collapsed and like a routine she fell on a spot on the bed beside him panting. He smiled tiredly at her as his eyes closed from exhaustion. She lay there watching him for a good half hour to make sure that he was out; and he was.

She leapt out of the bed with unbelievable speed and gracefully went to the shower.

After the scum of the man was washed off she quickly got dressed in her black leather pants, turtleneck and combat boots. She grabbed the man's military jacket before hers rummaging through for anything of value, some leftover ammunition and a few knives. She placed the treasures in her crop black leather jacket and slipped in on taking a last look in the mirror. Her brow furrowed, she had tried to fix her hair during the intercourse but that oaf had seemed to have roughed it up good when he went through a grabby fest earlier. Running her hand through it again she patted it and when she was satisfied smiled leaving the unsuspecting man alone.

* * *

"Brother!"

Alphonse yelled as he watched his brother run wildly after the thief as always. He turned down a few alleys the people who did business at night staring at the large metal man running through the streets. If he could everyone passing would have noticed a red tint on the child's face. He felt so embarrassed being in that part of town and though he knew what they were doing he was still young at heart. He quickly turned down an alley hoping to avoid the confused onlookers. But due to his embarrassment he didn't seem to notice the person ahead of him camouflaged like the night until much too late and though he tried to stop unfortunately they collided and collapsed onto the hard concrete floor.

"I am so sorry!"

Al said frantically as he sat up taking a good look at the person who he might have squashed. He blushed if possible when he saw that it was a woman, and a quite beautiful one at that. Her dark hair was long and flailed around her head, her tan skin contrasting her pink lips. And her figure wasn't fit and thin like Winry's but a bit chubbier giving her seductive curves and quite a blessing in the top region on her chest. She moaned breaking Al daze as he got frantic again and panicked again,

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

And then responding Al froze seeing, what he thought would be any other color, were red eyes. He recognized the Ishbalan trait but was amazed for they weren't a dark red like he usually saw but bright and mesmerizing like a glass of blood. They winced before turning to Alphonse fully making him jump and for a good while they stayed like that her on the floor and Al sitting besides her watching in silence.

"Why are you wearing a suit of armor?"

The question broke the silence and Al panicked trying to come up with some sort of plausible answer,

"It's-it's a hobby! Yea! A hobby!"

The woman began to sit up rubbing the back of her head where she was sure a lump would form later.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention are you okay?"

The woman looked again back at the suit from his voice it clearly sounded like a young boy,

"You're a terrible liar ya know?"

Al visibly flinched

"Wh-what d-do you mean?"

He said scratching the back of his head nervously wishing his brother was here. She reached out and touched his armor and he honestly didn't know what to do,

"I've witnessed something similar but I'm surprised you sound remarkably young"

Al frowned,

"What are you talking about?"

She didn't seem to hear him as her hand move down his arm and touched his hand, then she looked up at him her eyes seeming to swirl dangerously,

"But I'd rather know what exactly is in the armor if you don't mind"

Al didn't even have the time to question as he felt his hand being yanked and a surreal feeling happened as his soul separated from the armor falling on her as they fell back on the ground again. Al's eyes were wide as he could actually feel the warmth of her hand and the coldness of the cement. It was as if he had a body again. He was surprised that he was actually the same height she was but he really couldn't think of that at the moment as tears welled in his eyes. He had longed to touch, to feel again and here he was doing it. He was jolted from his thoughts as warmth touched his cheek,

"What lovely, honest eyes you have"

She smiled and Al couldn't tell if it was simply due to the overload of emotions but he couldn't help but think she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. He didn't even seem to notice that she had drawn his face closer until he felt pressure on his lips. His eyes widened in realization that SHE WAS KISSING HIM! Al didn't know what to do, but for some reason it felt nice.

* * *

She released seeing as he wasn't responding, she wasn't even sure why she had done that but seeing those naïve and honest eyes made her want to taint him somehow, after all she had just done something most society would frown at her for. But when she released she was surprised to see his face flushed and she couldn't help but think she may have taken his first kiss. What surprised her even more was when his other hand reached up and brushed her cheek lovingly.

"Wh-who…?"

Was all he could make out and for a second she almost blushed at the heated look he gave her; almost!

After all she had slept with dozens of men before and had always sealed her emotions there was no way some guy that she just met was going to shake her,

But he was.

She sat up startling him and shook her head putting on her mask and looking at him using all her will power to not crack,

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you that"

His face fell,

"And unfortunately you have to return"

He looked shocked but before he could protest she released his hand and the figure disappeared. The alley was silent except for the rattling of the armor as the soul returned. She stood suddenly knowing when he gained function he would barge her for questions, ones she didn't want to answer and so she walked away stopping for a split second to look back and the eyes began to glow again gain life,

"I hope we meet again, sweet eyes. Of course under better circumstances"

* * *

Al heard her and wanted to shout for her to stop, to wait, to comeback; but he couldn't. By the time he had readjusted she was long gone and even then he was a bit wobbly. He didn't understand what had just taken place but one thing he knew for certain; he had been 'real' for even just a split second.

He fell to the ground punching the wall knowing that it crumbled slightly under his power but not caring,

He had been 'real'.


End file.
